


Morning

by loonymoonyfics



Series: Mike Zacharias one shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, hot shower, mike zacharias appreciation altar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonymoonyfics/pseuds/loonymoonyfics
Summary: Mike wakes up with a boner and ends up being late to training.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias/Reader
Series: Mike Zacharias one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Moon is the default name of the reader character. You're free to copy the work into the editor you use and change the name.  
> Have fun. ^^

Mike was still tired as his eyes fluttered open in the early Thursday morning. The day before was ruthless to both his squad and Levi’s – Erwin decided to lead the conjoined training and, out of all the veterans and superiors, he was the cruelest coach in all three military branches. Even Nile wasn’t such a bitch. It was understandable though, considering they were soon to venture into the titan territory to set up supply bases for the next expedition. The entire time leading up to that day was going to be all about training.

But, that meant he wouldn’t see Moon for some time, even though it had already been a while since the last time he saw her.

His mind briefly went to the latest memory of the two of them together, to their anniversary. As if on cue, his already painful morning erection stiffened even more. Mike only glanced at it in annoyance, wondering if he should take care of himself or not. A quick glance at the clock proved he still had a few extra minutes, but not enough to stay in bed. He’d have to do it under the shower.

As he stepped under the steady flow of the water, he was still unsure of whether he can afford the extra attention or not. It was the angry, painful twitch of his cock as a few droplets fell on him that forced Mike to spit into his palm and move into action.

His hand wrapped around his hard member, the brief friction it created causing him to grunt. His strokes were tight and slow at first as he allowed the water to lubricate him additionally. Mike had heard about some men using lotions and such, but he never found the idea appealing. He found saliva much more erotic, especially if it came from another person’s mouth.

Yes, Moon would make his predicament much easier to deal with.

Mike began pumping harder, his free hand leaning against the cold wall for support. The water fell on his hunched shoulders, dampening his hair and trickling over the taut muscles of his chest and stomach. He could feel his balls tighten as pleasure built inside of him. His mind went blank at the sensations, his imagination no longer an available source of motivation. He didn’t need it anyways; Mike’s hips moved on their own accord, his body already knowing what it needed.

The hold on his cock tightened as did the muscles on his body, and the precum spilled on the tiled floor. The hand he previously used as support moved to massage his balls, the feeling sending electrifying shivers through his spine and forcing another grunt through his lips. His mouth was ironically dry, considering the water cascaded over his bare skin. He felt as the abs of his lower abdomen tightened, a tell-tale sign he was close.

Mike adjusted his grip to add more friction to the sensitive spot just below the head of his cock and thrust into his hand. The way he handled himself was rough and deliberate as he chased his end.

His orgasm shook him violently, his load spilling on the floor and the wall before him. His tense body shuddered as the pleasure surged through him and escaped in a form of a guttural growl that left his mouth. His hips ceased to move, only the slow stroke of his hand bringing out the most of the feeling.

He leaned against the wall to steady himself and force his body to relax, both of his arms limp at his sides. The cool surface of the tiles against his back cleared his clouded mind. Only then did he notice his hair was completely drenched and that he had made a mess. 

\- Shit. - he cursed as he tried to lather his body with soap and clean his load from the shower tiles at the same time. He was already late to training.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback is very much appreciated. For requests, you can find me on Tumblr under the same name.  
> Until next time. ^^


End file.
